


It's My Destiny

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: A oneshot in which the reader can see the future so she is kept in control of Snoke (she is friends with Kylo and sometimes he brings gifts to her) But one day Snoke forces kylo ren to hold the girl while he enters her mind forcing her to have a vision and she gets very hurt and then Kylo takes care of her and kisses her gently promising to kill Snoke for what he did. Sorry for the details





	It's My Destiny

“Come in!” you say, knowing who’s already at the other side of the door. It makes a sound as it slides open and then you hear footsteps. You see on the mirror reflection who it is.

“Hi,” Kylo says. He’s carrying a holopad in one hand and on the other one a bouquet of daisies.

“Hi,” you say smiling. You were brushing your hair and turn around. “Are those flowers for me?”

“Yes,” he chuckles, a little bit nervous, like a teenage boy who’s declaring his love to his crush. “And I got you something else.”

“Something else?” Your eyebrows perk up as you grab the bouquet of flowers. “Ah, they smell good.”

“I bought you a star,” he says.

“What?” You think he’s joking and laugh at his words.

“I’m serious. Look.” He turns on his holopad and after typing something, it projects a map of the galaxy.

“You see that star over there?” He points at a little star on the right side.

“Yes.” Your eyes fixed on the point he told you.

“That’s the (Y/N) star. I named it after you.”

“Kylo…” The surprise leaves you with your mouth half-open and glossy eyes. He has given you different presents during all your time here, but never a star.

“It was nothing. I just wanted to give you something nice.”

“Thank you,” you say and throw your arms around his neck. He’s so tall you have to stand on your tiptoes. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” Kylo cringes internally after realizing how he called you and decides to change the topic. “Did Snoke tell you to come to see him?”

“Yes,” you step back from the hug. “You too?”

“Yes,” he dryly replies. Being called by the Supreme Leader can be something good or something really bad.

“Oh, we can go together,” you suggest. You’re not very fond of Snoke, since he has you prisoner in this ship, wanting to take advantage of your power. You have visions about the future all the time. The only nice thing you’ve come to discover in this place it’s Kylo’s companion.

“Hey, how do you know it was me? Or do you always say come in when they knock at your door?” he wonders.

You snicker at his words and walk to the exit. “I saw in my mind it was you.”

* * *

“Supreme Leader,” you and Kylo say and bow in front of the throne.

“My apprentice and my future teller,” he says in that raspy voice of his. “I’m glad you two are here.”

You and Kylo know it’s better to stay in silent and only talk when Snoke asks you something.

“Kylo Ren,” he says. “I need you to hold (Y/N).”

“Uh?” Kylo frowns, not understanding what he asked him.

“Hold her!”

“W-why?” Your knees begin to shake but luckily Kylo stands behind you and holds you by your arms.

“I need you to give me that vision.” Snoke’s deformed face fills with evil.

“No, no, please. Not again,” you beg him. You try to get free from Kylo’s hold but he’s too strong. You twist your body and fight against him but it’s useless. His grip is relentless.

“You’re gonna give me the future I want!” Snoke yells and lifts his bony hand at your direction.

You close your eyes because of the pain but it has only started. The more pressure Snoke applies to your mind, the more your body bends back, until you’re practically on the air, with Kylo holding you.

“S-supreme Leader, is it necessary?”

“Silence!”

Kylo sees your face contorted in pain and then blood starts to come out of your mouth and nose. He can’t take it anymore, just standing there seeing how Snoke tortures you, your body convulsing and your mind being in an immense pain.

“Stop!” he screams, not caring if his master punishes him. “Stop! You’re killing her!”

Snoke puts his hand down and leans back on the throne. He looks frustrated and annoyed.

“Take her away from me.” This time, he’s not yelling.

Without any other word or even bowing before him, Kylo hurries to the exit with you in his arms. But before he leaves, he can hear Snoke telling him:

“You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo.

* * *

“No!” you scream, not fully awake. You snap your eyes open and by reflex sit on the bed.

“Hey, hey,” Kylo coos you. “You’re alright.”

“What happened?” There’s a painful throb in your head, not letting you think straight. And your whole body is sore as if you took a beat down from a stormtrooper.

“Snoke… Tha pig.” Kylo’s jaw clenches by mentioning that name.

“Kylo,” you gasp. “You can’t call him like that.”

“Why not? It’s what he is,” he spits out full of despite and anger.

“What if he finds out?”

“Listen, (Y/N),” he kneels next to the bed and takes your hand. “What happened there, I can’t let it happen again. The bastard almost killed you, wanting to take a vision out of your mind.”

“It’s not the first time…” you reply sadly.

“Exactly!” he exclaims. “He can’t torture you every time he wants it. And I was just there, watching it, holding you. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Now you’re the one comfort him.

“I’m gonna kill Snoke.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna kill him. It’s the only way I can protect you and I’m tired of being mistreated by him.”

“Would you do that for me?”

“I will do it, (Y/N). It’s a promise.” He squeezes your hands, like assuring you he’s gonna do it.

“Kylo…” You put your hand on his cheek and caress his face. You’re not surprised by his words, but still, it’s something not anybody is willing to do.

“What vision he wanted from you?” he asks.

“Oh,” you sigh. “There’s a vision about the future he wants to change, but every time it’s the same.”

“What is it?”

“In my vision, he appears stabbed. By your lightsaber.”

Your words settle down on his mind and he understands that you already know about this moment. You just were waiting to happen.

Kylo gets up from the floor and sits next to you. He brushes his hand against your cheek and leans down to kiss you.

“Princess,” he speaks near to you. “Don’t worry about anything. It’s my destiny.”


End file.
